


В тайной тайной комнате

by Gierre, WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Consensual Touching, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Summary: Тем временем в параллельной вселенной феникс не прилетел и Джинни не очнулась.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	В тайной тайной комнате

Низкие своды подземелья превращали каждый шаг Гарри в мучительную пытку.

В любой миг василиск мог услышать неосторожное шуршание или хлюпанье ботинок. Гарри знал, что в открытом бою с василиском (да еще без Рона и тем более — без Гермионы) у него нет шансов.

Чавк. Шрух. Бдамс.

Он замирал, чтобы успокоиться, прислушивался к удаляющемуся эху шагов, задерживал дыхание и ждал.

Но василиск, даже если был поблизости, не издал ни звука.

Когда впереди проявились контуры нового помещения, Гарри, измученный однообразным движением и страхом, не сразу заметил перемену. Он вывалился в зал, едва понимая, что происходит. Но изменившееся эхо заставило его замереть и внимательно осмотреться.

На полу, смертельно бледная, лежала Джинни, и после секундной радости Гарри испытал ужас. Он уже достаточно знал о жизни, чтобы понимать, когда и как та уходит. Опасения за самого себя не остановили его в коридоре, но страх за Джинни мгновенно приковал ноги к полу.

В растянувшемся до предела времени Гарри снова и снова скользил взглядом по неподвижному телу. Ему показалось, что у Джинни дрогнули веки. Он шагнул вперед, выходя из оцепенения, но тут же замер снова. Взгляд, до сих пор прикованный к бедной Джинни, наконец, выхватил важную деталь.

Нет, не деталь. Человека.

Студента?

Гарри старался поскорей понять, кто перед ним, но сердце уже колотилось так быстро, что он не мог сосредоточиться и сфокусировать взгляд, поэтому человек... студент... первым нарушил молчание.

— Я ждал тебя.

Гарри вспомнил голос, и все встало на свои места. Перед ним стоял Том Риддл. Студент Хогвартса из дневника.

— Как хорошо, что ты здесь, Том! Помоги мне! — ответил Гарри, оживая.

Том Риддл наверняка справится с таким пустяком как бледность на лице Джинни. Для него это — раз плюнуть!

Подбегая к лежащей на полу девочке, Гарри заставлял внутренний голос, настойчиво шептавший «тело», думать только о лучшем. Не тело — Джинни — не тело, она просто в обмороке. Ее мог напугать василиск.

Пальцы Гарри коснулись бледной кожи, он заметил дрожь, но ничего не мог поделать. От холода — это от холода.

— Гарри Поттер, — сказал глубокий голос. Медленно, проговаривая имя по слогам.

С такой тщательностью это имя не произносила даже профессор МакГонагалл.

Гарри посмотрел вверх.

Том Риддл смотрел вниз.

На цепляющем взгляд правильном, красивом лице застыла вежливая улыбка. Темные, слегка прищуренные глаза пристально разглядывали Гарри. Когда Том Риддл заметил шрам — взгляд остекленел.

Гарри показалось, что он услышал свое имя еще раз, хотя губы Тома оставались плотно сжатыми.

Это могло быть эхо.

— Чего ты ждешь? Том, скорее, помоги ей. Она замерзнет насмерть, — сказал Гарри, ощущая неуместность собственных слов.

Том улыбнулся с пониманием:

— Не волнуйся, ей не грозит смерть от холода. Я об этом позаботился, — приятная, внушающая доверие интонация была неприкрыто двусмысленной.

— Правда? — спросил Гарри.

Что-то не сходилось. В словах Риддла, в том, как он стоял, в том, как двигался.

Гарри обернулся к Джинни и заметил рядом с ней дневник.

— Что он здесь...

Правое ухо обдало жаром, почти болезненным в холоде подземелья:

— Все будет хорошо, Гарри. Тебе не о чем волноваться.

Когда Гарри обернулся — Том Риддл стоял на прежнем месте. Шепот, жар от чужого дыхания — все могло оказаться бредом, если бы Гарри не заметил, что теперь в руке собеседника зажата его палочка.

— Что происходит? — резко спросил Гарри, вскакивая на ноги.

— То, что должно было произойти много лет назад, Гарри Поттер.

Риддл выплюнул обращение с таким презрением, будто оно было бранным словом.

Холод накатил с новой силой. Теперь у Гарри не было оружия. И Джинни... она так и не пошевелилась с тех пор, как он нашел ее. Неужели уже поздно?

— Я объясню тебе, что происходит, Гарри, если ты подойдешь ближе, — продолжил Риддл.

Его правая рука с волшебной палочкой Гарри исчезла за спиной, а левую он вытянул в приглашающем жесте.

Гарри остался на месте.

Поджатые губы Риддла вновь скривились в усмешке:

— Расстояние тебя не спасет.

Теперь это была неприкрытая угроза.

После долгого изнурительного блуждания по коридорам подземелья Гарри почти не почувствовал страха. Такое бывало к концу тренировки, когда даже неудачный выход из пике вызывает только обреченность. Ничего, полежит в Больничном крыле. Бывает. Бесполезно дергаться — сил уже не осталось.

Он замер.

— Я ждал нашей встречи, Гарри, — сказал Риддл, так нежно и мягко, как говорят со щенками, которых необходимо утопить.

— Ждал? Зачем? — спросил Гарри, борясь с накатывающей тошнотой.

— Смотри внимательно, — ответил Риддл и развернулся спиной к Гарри.

Немыслимая удача.

Гарри почти сделал шаг вперед, когда палочка в руке Риддла начала выводить огненные буквы. Они зависали в воздухе, пока он говорил:

— Глупышка Джинни оказалась полезной. От нее я узнал, что великого темного волшебника, лорда Волдеморта, победил никому неизвестный мальчишка. Гарри Поттер.

— Лорда Волдеморта? Я не понимаю, Том, при чем здесь...

Когда буквы стали перемещаться по воздуху, складываясь в другое имя, Гарри понял, что обязан бежать. Если хочет спасти Джинни, сейчас — самое время.

Но у него не было палочки для защиты и надежды на помощь.

«Лорд Волдеморт» горело в воздухе, а Том обернулся к Гарри, и выражению его лица нашлось подходящее слово: гордость. Гарри не видел столько высокомерия даже у Драко.

Только благодаря этой гримасе он смог поверить написанному. Волдеморт из кошмаров, из прошлого выглядел уродливо и жутко, а Том Риддл располагал к себе. Не зря же Гарри поверил ему...

Но эта улыбка и надменный взгляд выдавали истинные намерения и пугали сильней паразита в голове профессора.

— Пойми, Гарри, я просто восстанавливаю справедливость, — сказал Том, делая шаг вперед.

Нога Гарри отступила на шаг.

— Ты не должен был выжить в ту ночь, — шаг.

Второй.

— Я не должен был умереть, — шаг.

Третий.

За спиной была Джинни, он мог в любой момент наткнуться на ее те... на нее.

— Она сама хотела моей помощи, — продолжил Риддл, улыбаясь лежащей за спиной Гарри. — Она спрашивала совета, она... была влюблена в тебя по уши. Ты знал об этом?

Гарри не знал. Ему стало стыдно.

— Что же так зацепило ее в тебе? Что в тебе... особенного?

Шаг.

Гарри надеялся, что сзади еще есть место, но пятка уперлась в неподвижную Джинни. Он выбрал направление — вправо — и побежал так быстро, как не убегал даже от Дадли с дружками.

— Убегать бесполезно, Гарри! — крикнул Риддл, и послушное эхо усилило его крик.

Но Гарри уже видел выход. Достаточно нырнуть в коридор, а там можно будет петлять по лабиринту.

Он расскажет про Волдеморта... вот только кому? Дамблдора нет в Школе... И если он уйдет — что будет с Джинни?..

«Лорд Волдеморт» — буквы вспыхивали перед глазами, стоило моргнуть. Будто Риддл не вывел их в воздухе, а выжег в мозгу Гарри.

Шрам — это шрам горел болью.

— Не усугубляй ситуацию раньше нужного, — услышал Гарри.

Ноги, которые уже не первый раз за вечер предавали его, замерли.

Это не был человеческий голос. Это не была человеческая речь.

Гарри медленно обернулся. До выхода из зала оставалась пара шагов, но теперь эти шаги отделяли его от правды.

— Стой на месте, — улыбнулся Риддл.

Слова, которые он произнес, звучали иначе. Не как заклинание — как... змеиная речь.

— Ты знаешь?..

Риддл улыбнулся шире:

— Когда я узнал, что ты понимаешь парселтанг, я возненавидел тебя еще сильнее, Гарри.

«Это что, комплимент?»

Ноги не двигались. Они, как и странная — страшная — часть Гарри, хотели знать больше.

Риддл медленно пошел вперед, а они не могли сделать ни шагу.

— Твой шрам, — шепнул Риддл, замерев в полушаге от Гарри. — Такая необычная форма.

Воспоминание о шраме причинило Гарри боль, но она не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он почувствовал, когда Риддл коснулся кожи пальцем.

Боль словно перетекала из этого пальца в тело Гарри. Сначала шрам, потом — голова, а потом — все тело наполнилось смесью раскаленного металла и кривых иголок, пропитанных костеростом. Он кричал, но не слышал собственного крика — только стук сердца.

— Как... необычно, — шепот Риддла заглушил этот стук.

Гарри посмотрел на своего мучителя и увидел в чужих глазах отражение собственной боли.

Ноги ожили, Гарри развернулся, чтобы убежать, когда увидел перед собой морду гигантской змеи с закрытыми глазами.

Василиск раскрыл пасть — клыками можно было переломить человека надвое.

Гарри подумал, что клыки василиска — самое страшное, что ему доведется пережить перед смертью, когда спиной почувствовал тепло.

Насколько неестественно ледяной показалась ему Джинни — настолько неестественно горячим было это тело, прижавшееся сзади. Пальцы, вцепившиеся в горло, дыхание, обжигающее ухо.

— Ты не выйдешь из этой комнаты, Гарри, если я этого не захочу.

Теперь, после боли от прикосновения к шраму, после ужаса встречи с василиском, прикосновение другого человека казалось угрозой более страшной, чем направленная в сердце волшебная палочка.

Сильные пальцы держали Гарри под подбородком, и хотя он мог дышать — дыхание будто ускользало от него. Стук сердца перетек выше. Гарри казалось, что чужая хватка — единственное, что не позволяет сердцу выпрыгнуть наружу. Но кроме нарастающего волнения и ужаса ничего не было — ни боли, ни даже воспоминаний о ней.

Он резко вдохнул, попытался схватиться за руку Риддла, чтобы вырваться, но у него получилось лишь немного ослабить хватку, после чего она стала еще сильнее. И он вцепился в руку, чтобы удержать равновесие.

Ноги обмякли, невольно Гарри повис в жестком захвате. Чтобы не смотреть в пасть василиска, он закрыл глаза, и имя «лорд Волдеморт» вспыхнуло снова, складываясь в яркий шрам в виде молнии.

— Ты чувствуешь это? — спросил Риддл.

Все, что Гарри чувствовал — жар чужого тела и собственный страх.

Сейчас лорд Волдеморт был ни капли не похож на безобразного паразита на затылке Квиррелла. В том призраке была только смерть, а в этом Риддле было столько жизни, что Гарри нечего было ей противопоставить — сознание постепенно покидало его.

— Ты чувствуешь это?! — разозлился Риддл.

Гарри понял, что летит на пол, сгруппировался и упал на бок.

— Открой глаза, — приказал Риддл.

Гарри пытался ощупать поверхность пола, чтобы встать. Он не собирался умирать от взгляда василиска.

— Открой. Глаза. Или девчонка умрет немедленно, — повторил Риддл.

Гарри уставился вперед, где ничего не было, раскрыв глаза так широко, как мог.

Джинни была жива.

— Вставай, — снова приказал Риддл.

Гарри вскочил. Джинни была жива. Если он все сделает правильно — она выживет.

— Подойди ближе, — палочка Гарри в руке Риддла указывала место. В шаге от «лорда Волдеморта».

Гарри попытался вспомнить, насколько старше этот «лорд»? На год? На два года? Или они ровесники? Можно ли понять это по обрывкам историй дневника?

В простом жесте Риддла ощущалась магия, словно «подойди ближе» было заклинанием. Гарри пошел вперед, убеждая себя, что делает это ради Джинни. Но когда ноги коснулись правильного места, невольно испытал облегчение — невидимое напряжение между ним и Риддлом ослабло. Он сделал, «как надо». Как будто добился факультетских баллов на трансфигурации. На миг, на долю секунды ему стало легко, хорошо, и за это он разозлился на самого себя.

— Любопытно, — сказал Риддл, очерчивая палочкой контур шрама Гарри. Глухая боль не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он испытал от прикосновения пальцем.

— Что любопытно? — спросил Гарри.

— Похоже на след от...

— ... сильного проклятья — я знаю! — вмешался Гарри. — Это твое проклятье!

Риддл восхищенно улыбнулся:

— Продолжай...

— Что? Что продолжать? Что тебе нужно?! От Джинни? От меня? Зачем ты сделал это?! Зачем ты...

Гарри захлебывался. Страх, холод, боль — все отступило перед охватившей его ненавистью. Как будто злость на самого себя за то, что допустил секундную слабость, выпустила на свободу давно поджидавший за дверью поток ярости.

— Продолжай... — улыбка Риддла стала шире, но Гарри уже не мог остановиться. Он схватил Риддла за отворот мантии:

— Почему ты выбрал моих родителей? Почему именно они? Из-за тебя... из-за тебя я...

Гарри оборвал себя. Риддл молчал, но на его лице читались удовлетворение... удовольствие? Как будто Гарри не задавал неудобных вопросов, как будто...

Горячая ладонь накрыла сжавшиеся от злости пальцы Гарри. Тепло растекалось от кожи Риддла так же быстро, как совсем недавно — боль. Гарри чувствовал, как растворяется его гнев и на смену ему приходит то стыдное ощущение безопасности и покоя, за которое он винил себя совсем недавно.

Риддл отпустил руку Гарри и обхватил пальцами подбородок. Красивое лицо на миг исказила гримаса боли, но тут же исчезла за вежливо-презрительной улыбкой.

В месте прикосновения Гарри ощущал онемение, будто боль уже не могла достучаться до него.

Палец Риддла скользнул к нижней губе, едва касаясь прошел по обветренной коже. Гарри попытался не дышать, чтобы не дотронуться дыханием до чужого пальца.

— Я почти закончил, — сказал Риддл в наступившей тишине, отводя руку.

— Закончил? — голос Гарри сорвался, когда он вытирал губы рукавом грязной мантии.

— Джинни умрет через считанные секунды, а я окончательно вернусь в мир живых.

Гарри посмотрел на бледное лицо, лежащее в нескольких шагах, но между ним и Джинни теперь стоял Том, а позади, невидимый до поры, ждал приказа василиск. Броситься вперед означало в лучшем случае быструю смерть.

— Чего ты хочешь? Что тебе нужно от меня? — спросил Гарри.

— Когда я впервые узнал о тебе, я захотел убить тебя, — сказал Том, проворачивая палочку Гарри ловким жестом. Улыбка не сходила с его губ. — Когда Джинни рассказала больше — я подумал, что перед смертью буду пытать тебя. Но теперь...  
Риддл сделал паузу. Его улыбка стала еще шире, он медленно крутил в руке волшебную палочку Гарри, бережно придерживая тремя пальцами. Гарри не чувствовал прикосновения к себе, но это было еще хуже, потому что он не мог оттолкнуть Риддла.

— Что теперь? — поторопил Гарри. В небольшой игре, которую устроил Риддл, пришлось проиграть, но время Джинни было на исходе.

— Твой шрам... твои... удивительные способности... даже твой неподдельный, яркий гнев... — Риддл тихо усмехнулся, а потом пошел к Джинни.

Гарри побежал следом, не выпуская из поля зрения волшебную палочку.

— Скажи ей что-нибудь напоследок, — предложил Риддл, занимая место по левую руку от Джинни.

Гарри встал напротив, но его язык присох к небу.

— Неужели ничего? Ей бы понравилось. Она писала мне, что влюбилась в тебя на платформе...

Новая вспышка ярости помогла Гарри очнуться от оцепенения последних минут. Он прыгнул вперед, рассчитывая застать противника врасплох.

Пальцы сжались вокруг палочки. Нужно было только выхватить ее.

Риддл потерял равновесие лишь на миг, а потом, когда время снова замерло, Гарри понял, что тянется вверх вслед за палочкой, приподнявшись на цыпочки, как дрессированная зверушка.

Но палочка все же была у него в руке, а выпустить ее теперь означало окончательно проиграть, и Гарри вложил вес собственного тела в захват — почти повис на палочке. Ему показалось, что она прогнулась, начала хрустеть, когда Риддл немного опустил ее.

Лицо старшекурсника, «лорда Волдеморта», Тома Марволо Риддла, было так близко, что Гарри видел собственное отражение в темных глазах.

Риддл быстро переводил взгляд, изучая лицо Гарри. Свободной рукой он схватил Гарри за воротник, лишая возможность отодвинуться.

Между ними не было даже сантиметра, единственным звуком в зале было глубокое, шумное дыхание — их дыхание.

— Неужели ты не видишь, как мы похожи? — усмехнулся Риддл.

Гарри подумал, что эти усмешки, которые он принимал как вызов, на самом деле нечто иное.

— Я ничем не похож на тебя, — ответил он поспешно.

Взгляд Риддла замер на губах Гарри — это было хуже, чем чувствовать боль в шраме, хуже, чем пить костерост. В сто раз хуже, чем что угодно, даже... хуже, чем видеть лицо умирающей Джинни.

Гарри не мог отвести взгляда от чужих век, не мог вдохнуть и выдохнуть, позволяя взгляду скользить. Воспоминание о прикосновении к губам просыпалось в нем снова и снова. Это было похоже на извращенный поцелуй, для которого не нужно согласие. Для которого не нужно даже участие другого.

— Ложь, — шепнул Риддл на парселтанге.

Гарри с трудом помнил, что они обсуждают.

— Ты — убийца, — выпалил он, надеясь, что говорит по-человечески, что в нем осталось достаточного человеческого для этого.

— Какая разница? — спросил Риддл, не переводя взгляда. Эта настойчивость была осязаемой, невидимое прикосновение стало сильнее. Гарри хотелось разжать пальцы, которыми он цеплялся за палочку, чтобы вытереть рот.

— К тому же, — сказал Риддл, отвлекаясь от губ Гарри, заглядывая ему в глаза, — ты тоже убийца.

— Я никого не... — Гарри проглотил окончание фразы.

Он убил Риддла. Дважды, если считать убийством схватку с Квирреллом.

— Что ты почувствовал? — спросил Риддл. Его жадный взгляд причинял почти физическую боль — Гарри отвел взгляд и стал следить, как губы произносят: — Вряд ли ты помнишь, что произошло десяток лет назад, Гарри. Но ведь было еще кое-что, совсем недавно. Что ты почувствовал? Радость победы? Ты был счастлив, что избежал смерти? Тебе было приятно?

— Нет! — крикнул Гарри, впиваясь взглядом в глаза Риддла. — Нет, не было. Я ничего не почувствовал, ясно? Ничего!

Черные зрачки затягивали, эхо комнаты вернуло Гарри его же слова:

«Я ничего не почувствовал».

Они возвращались снова и снова, как выжженные в мозгу буквы чужого имени.

Гарри закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть их. Риддл притянул его за воротник еще ближе, коснулся лбом. Все, что Гарри мог сделать — не отпускать палочку.

Их дыхание встречалось на уровне губ.

Тогда, с Квирреллом, Гарри действительно ничего не почувствовал, но сейчас... он не знал, какие слова подобрать для клубка мыслей, эмоций, желаний.

До него донесся тихий смешок: надменность вперемешку со снисхождением. Но прежде, чем Гарри успел отреагировать, хватка Риддла ослабла, и он опустил палочку, которую они держали, ниже.

«Я ничего не почувствовал», — вернулось воспоминание.

Тошнота подкатила так резко, что Гарри выпустил палочку и согнулся на полу. Его вывернуло: едой, ненавистью к себе, страхом.

— Ты убил другого волшебника, — сказал Риддл тоном, которым могла бы выносить приговор профессор МакГонагал, — и ничего не почувствовал.

— Нет, я... я...

Только когда ладонь Риддла легла на плечо Гарри — тот почувствовал, что все это время мелко дрожал. Ему пришлось усилием воли заставить себя замереть.

— Произошла трагедия, Гарри, — шепнул на ухо знакомый горячий голос. — Джинни Уизли умерла после встречи с василиском.

Пальцы Риддла снова обхватили Гарри за подбородок и направили взгляд — впереди василиск раскрыл пасть возле лежащей без чувств Джинни.

— Это не больно, — продолжил голос. — Это... никак. Ты не почувствуешь ничего.

— Нет... нет... — ответил Гарри. Ему пришлось замолчать, когда ладонь Риддла закрыла его рот.

Он смотрел, как василиск приподнимает тело Джинни в воздух и надеялся, что внутри родится надежда. Возмущение. Злость. Страх. Что-нибудь — что угодно.

— Мы станем хорошими друзьями, Гарри, — горячие губы коснулись края уха.


End file.
